Shadow of the Spiders
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Preston Parker is just dealing with a normal life, high school, friends, super Villains, but when he finds out he isn't the only Spider-Man, it becomes a shock as he and the 'Shadow crawlers' must rise to save New York Rated T for violence, profanity and death. Different versions of Spider-Man Characters. Chapters on Thursday, might follow movie or not.
1. A new Spider-Man

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Spider-Man. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Spider-Man, Marvel and a few others do. **

**(New York, Brooklyn, Earth 2260)**

Preston felt his head spin as he dodged a punch which tore through the bricks behind him.

The 15-year-old hero leapt to his feet.

"You know, those bricks aren't cheap, I feel bad for whoever has to pay for that masonry." Preston quipped as the man loomed towards him.

"And yet you continue to make the jokes, Man of spiders… I will have your head for a trophy, so says Sergei Kravenoff!" Kraven yelled before a web covered his face.

Spider-Man delivered a spring kick which sent Kraven over the edge, that was before a web tied him to the edge of the building.

"And there's your mistake, Kraven… You talk too much." Spider-Man stated before he swung into the night, it was a school night, and he'd be dead if he wasn't home on time.

Unlike most Spider-Mans, Preston's costume was red and blueish, but had shades of purple on the legs and green mixed in with the arms, the decal on his back was also a lot longer, winding around his arms and part of his legs.

"Oh, May is going to kill me…" Spider-Man stated as he flipped into the air and fired another web-line before he swung down the street before firing another line which took him down another street.

He was only a blur as he continued, nothing but a streak of red and blue as he flew down the street and landed in the backyard.

He quickly put his costume away and walked inside, it was dark inside and the crimson eyed teen breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ok, time to get some sleep…. First year begins tomorrow." Preston muttered as he walked upstairs and looked around.

"It hasn't even been a year…" Preston stated, he had been Spider-Man for half a year, not really impressive, but he was still a hero, and nobody could take that from him.

"Preston? Your home?" He heard from the other room, he leaned out the door to see his aunt and smiled.

"Yeah, I had to handle something last minute, Aunt May…. I'm sorry, I know it's going to be a school night and all that." Preston put in, Aunt May smiled.

"I know, but Gwen and Harry are going to be starting as well, I have to wonder if your taking school as seriously as I think your taking it." May stated, Preston's jaw dropped before he leaned on the door frame.

"Are your saying I: Preston Parker, of the Parker Family, am not taking school seriously, as I have taken it? I have gotten straight A's since I started school." Preston said, making grand gestures with his hands. May laughed and rolled her eyes.

"No, I surely wasn't stating that… Now, can you kindly rest so you can go to high school tomorrow?" May teased, Preston gave a mock salute and went to go get changed for the night.

"I haven't seen either of them since last summer… I can't believe that they're going to the same High School… Then again, they probably pulled some strings, I mean… Gwen's dad is a detective, and Harry's dad is going to be a billionaire soon, not much you can't get done with connections like that." Preston said as he pulled a shirt over his head and then got into bed.

Little did he know what the next few weeks would bring him and his friends, he shifted under the covers and cracked his neck.

"I can't believe that Kraven showed up…. Then again, he's the first big bad I ever stopped around here… I've been dealing with knocking out third rate burglars and helping cats out of the trees of Manhattan… I can't believe it though…. I'm moving up in the world, I just don't get how to handle that sort of pressure though…" Preston muttered, he closed his eyes.

Outside was an explosion, this wasn't a normal burst of energy, it was a small portal, underground. This would be something would Preston would be dealing with.

Through this portal was a gateway to other dimensions, little did everyone in New York knew what would be coming to the city.

Preston blinked before flashes of light flashed through the city.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, first chapter done! I got this idea after seeing the Spider Verse movie. This story is either going to take place inside the movie, or after it. I will explain Preston and his world next chapter. I also want to point out this story will be set in its own world and has its own version of the characters. Next chapter will be on Thursday and will show Preston talking to Harry and Gwen. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. First day

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow of the Spider. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Spider-Man, Marvel and a few others do. **

**(New York, Brooklyn, Earth 2260)**

"Preston!" Preston heard and turned to see Gwen hug him, the blue eyed, blond, purplish hair girl hugged him, Preston returned the hug.

"Hey Wen, what's new? I haven't seen you since middle school!" Preston yelled before the sound of a car pulling up and someone stepping out.

"Hey, Pres, you still fixing up old laptops?" Preston heard as he and Gwen turned to see Harry Osborn as he pulled at his slick black hair.

"I don't know, you still going around, being the son of the biggest billionaire in the entire country?" Preston asked, earning a laugh from the teen.

"Well, it is the first day of school, maybe we should…." Harry started to say before a squadron of Police Cruisers sailed by, Preston turned and saw that school was being put on hold since nobody wanted the students getting hurt.

That was the perfect excuse he needed, Preston turned and ran off.

"I'm going to get help, you guys head inside, ok?" Preston asked, both nodded.

Preston quickly changed into his costume, webbed his bag behind the dumpster and ran up the walls before firing a web-line which swung him down the street.

"Man, I pray Aunt May doesn't find out I ran off on my first day of school… Still, I haven't really seen Gwen and Harry in years… I'll have to talk up a storm when I get back to school." Preston said before he landed on the hood of a patrol car and flung himself forward.

That was when a burst of energy threw him off the car, for a second, it looked like a portal, Preston blinked before gunshots rang out.

There was a dozen or so thugs with rifles, shotguns and pistols firing at the police who took cover behind their cruisers.

Preston quickly vaulted over the sirens of one cruiser, using it as a springboard to throw himself at a pillar.

Preston fired 2 more lines to 2 thugs with rifles and pulled, yanking them off their feet before he webbed them to the archway.

"Geez, you guys make a withdraw on your brains?" Spidey quipped as he landed, the thugs turned and 2 were knocked out by a few lucky shots from the cops.

"Spider-Man?!" One of the thugs yelled as Preston made a mock salute with 2 of his fingers.

"What's new, you guys blow in from the bad part of town, or did you guys just wake up think, 'hey, it'd be sweet to rob a bank, I bet even Spider-Man couldn't stop me!'" Spidey said before the thugs growled and shot at the hero as he flipped onto a pillar, he leapt down and drop kicked one of the thugs.

The man slammed into 2 of his buddies and Preston quickly webbed all 3 to the ground, Preston felt bullets whiz by his face.

He flipped through the gunfire, grabbing one of the fallen rifles before turning and tossing the rifle at one of the thugs.

It hit him square in the face and caused the man to pass out and crash to the ground, Preston felt his Spider Sense flash and he turned to see another thug raise his shotgun at him.

Preston turned and quickly fired a web at the man before yanking his arm downward, forcing him to shoot the ground.

Spidey then turned and yanked the thug turn him and kicked the guy into the chest before slamming him to the ground.

He turned to see the other 5 thugs starting to put their weapons down, clearly realizing that trying to fight Spidey and the police wasn't going to work.

Preston then saw a portal down the street and swung over towards it, leaving the Police to handle the thugs, he landed in the ally and tapped the side of his mask.

His eye lenses narrowed and he looked around, the portal vanished, but Preston bent down and studied the ground.

"A quantum wormhole, but why? Why would there be a tear in time space in New York?" Spider Man asked while he looked around, he turned and look around and saw a trail leading from the portal, it was small and eight legged.

He didn't notice the glowing spiders.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know this chapter is short, next chapter is going to be longer. Also, I want to point out this story will follow the movie, but will do so soon… Spider Gwen and Miles will show up soon… Also, to the guy asking if Preston can be Venom? No, he can't, sorry, he's Spider Man. Next chapter will be on next Wednesday and will show Preston meeting another familiar character. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	3. New Students

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow of the Spider. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Spider-Man, Marvel and a few others do. **

**(New York, Brooklyn, Earth 2260)**

Spidey landed on the ledge and flipped into the open window, he landed in the janitor's closet.

He pulled off his mask and then quickly changed into his regular clothing.

He didn't notice the glowing 3 spiders on the handle of his backpack, they were from the ally, one having joined the other.

He opened the door and immediately ran into something or someone the second he opened the door.

"Ow!" Preston yelled as he fell to the ground, he rubbed his head as the person looked at him.

"Hey, watch where you're going, dork!" The figure said, Preston looked at the person.

It was a 15-year-old girl who looked like she wasn't from around the area if the stickers on her backpack were anything to go by.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Preston said before the bell rang, that was the bell for study hall.

Another explosion went off and Preston sighed, he turned and ducked into another closet.

"Seriously? I'm glad the first day is just getting to know classes and I already got my schedule in the mail." Preston said as he pulled on his mask before he leapt out the window, he'd have to check in and say why he couldn't be there for the day.

He swung down the street, he didn't know that he had just dropped off 3 spiders, he swung down another road and landed on an overturned car. He then looked around.

"Excuse me, do you know whose car this is? I believe they set the alarm on it off." Spidey joked as he looked around, looking for anyone who could have caused damage like this.

"Ah, I thought you'd never show up, little spider." Spidey heard before a massive mech like rhino charged at him, Spidey flipped off the car as it was split in half by the bulk of the figure.

"Little? Buddy, I'm over 5'0, I'm tall for a super hero!" Spidey joked as he dodged a fist which dug through cement like a bulldozer. He leapt at Rhino and fired a web at his eyes which was quickly torn off.

He saw machine guns fire at him, chewing up the ground below him as he flipped through the gunfire and landed on a lamppost.

"The Rhino has come to crash this city and then you, Spider. I will crush you like a bug." Rhino said, Spidey snorted.

"It's Arachnid, most people get it wrong…. They always get it wrong." Spidey said before he dodged a car which spiraled through the air, he was quick to leap onto the car and launch 2 webs which he attached to the car. He attached another 2 which went to a building.

The car stopped between 2 building as Spider-Man perched atop the car and looked down at Rhino.

"Well, you're not going to get very far throwing cars around, buddy." Spidey said, he leapt down as he prepared for a fight with Rhino.

"C'mon, lets tango." Spidey said before Rhino lunged at him, firing his machine guns which ate up the ground under him, he rushed at Rhino and flipped off the horn of the mech which slammed into the building behind him.

Spidey fired web shot after web shot, trying to web Rhino to the wall, he managed to web his arms.

"Spider!" Rhino yelled before Spidey saw cop cars and then 4 S.W.A.T vans show up.

"Good, you guys finally showed up! I was wondering when I'd have to stop telling knock, knock jokes!" Spidey joked as Rhino tore free, his black armor tearing part of the abandoned building with him.

Rhino chuckled before there was a crack and then the entire wall of the building collapsed, burying him under a wall of wreckage.

Spidey webbed the pile of bricks and mortar over him, stopping him from getting back up. Spider-Man guessed that he hadn't seen the last of Rhino.

"Ok, guys, you two play nice!" Spider-Man yelled before he flipped into the air and then swung away.

8 minutes later, he was back inside the school and on his way to his last class, he was glad the school wouldn't judge him, the first day was supposed to be spent showing others around the school.

Preston found his science teacher: Curt Connors leading a class around, the brown haired blue haired man turned to look at him.

"Preston! I was wondering when you'd show up, I was just showing our class and our newest student around!" Connor said before he spoke up again.

"This is Penni Stark… Yes, she's the niece of THAT Stark." Connors said, Preston blinked as he saw the jade eyes of the girl from before. He blinked, she was a Stark? Well, she was the niece of Tony Stark, he heard.

"OH, NOT YOU AGAIN!" Both yelled as Connors blinked.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I did introduce Penni as in the one who pilots the SP/DR mech, this is a different version of her. I also want to point out soon Spider-Gwen, Ultimate Spider-Man and SP/DR will show up. Next chapter will show the next day of school and Preston talking with his friends and Penni. Until next, next Sunday or so, Lighting Wolf out! **


	4. Cops and Robbers

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow of the Spider. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Spider-Man, Marvel and a few others do. **

**(New York, Brooklyn, Earth 2260)**

Preston wrote down another answer and put the finished test on the desk, he didn't have much other to do. There had been no crime in town, least one he could get to quickly, so he had been in classes all day.

Penni flashed him a look of hate out of the corner of her eyes with golden eyes, he flashed one back, neither of them had gotten along well since yesterday.

Preston cracked his knuckles, he looked out the window, 5 more minutes and he'd be able to swing home and relax. 5 minutes…

And then the police sirens went off, Preston crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat again.

"You have to be kidding me…. What is up with this crime wave? Seriously, what happened over the past few months?" Preston said, he waited a minute, the bell rang and they were allowed to leave.

Preston ran into the closet, he had to stop making a habit out of this, he loved what he did… But he knew he'd get in trouble if this continued.

He pulled his mask over his face and threw himself out the window, bouncing off the wall and vanishing into the city before he fired a web line and then he swung through the city, he clung to a wall as he neared where the cops were.

There was a dozen or so thugs shooting at the police who took cover behind their squad cars.

"Another shoot out? You have to be joking, these guys don't quit…" Spidey said, he flipped off the building and then he fired a web line at 2 of the thugs and then attached it to the lamppost he landed on.

2 of the thugs were pulled off their feet and slammed into the light before both thugs turned and looked at him.

"Spider-Man?!" One of the thugs asked, Spidey gave a mock salute.

"What's new guys? You guys didn't get the memo? That's not allowed by Spider-Cop, the last guys who tried this went to the big house…" Spidey joked, he flipped down.

One of the thugs went down, a bullet hitting him in the shoulder as Spidey drop kicked a guy back and then webbed him to a car.

The thugs fired at he and Preston flipped backwards as their gunfire ate up the road before he fired 2 more Web-Lines which he used to tug the thugs off their feet.

More Police Cars arrived as Spidey threw himself at the thugs, he roundhouse kicked one towards the cops before he felt his Spider Sense go off as he turned towards one of the thugs who aimed at him.

He flipped backwards before 2 of the bullets grazed him, he was glad his costume didn't tear, but his arm slightly ached.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you not to play with guns?" Spidey asked as he slid under a car and kicked the thug's legs out from under him before he webbed the man to the floor.

More cops moved in as the remaining 5 thugs laid their guns down, realizing they wouldn't win, Preston turned to one of the thugs webbed on the ground.

"This is the second robbery this week, why are you guys doing this if you know I'm just going to stop you like always?" Spider-Man asked, he didn't get an answer and sighed, he'd figure out why crime seemed to be spiking so much when he got home.

He fired a Web-Line and swung away, if he had stayed a minute longer, he would have seen a man with white hair and chilling blue eyes step out of his car.

Commissioner Stacy watched Spidey swing around the corner and was gone, he turned to the thugs who his officers had surrounded.

"Get them out of here." He ordered as more police emerged and began to take the thugs out and towards cop cars.

**(With Spider-Man)**

Spider-Man crawled up the building he landed on as he looked out over the city, his back pack behind him, he perched on the edge.

"First Kraven, then Rhino or whatever he's called… Now these bank robberies… I know there's crime from time to time, but never day to day… Least not this frequently…. Someone is organizing this… I just need to find out who and bring them down… But I need to get some rest, I have gym tomorrow and the last thing I want is for Flash thinking I'm somehow an Olympian level Gymnast…." Spidey muttered before he went to jump down.

"And now the niece of Tony freaking Stark is going to my school? What's this world coming to…." Spidey stated before he threw himself into the air, fired a web-line and rushed towards his house.

Little did he know what would be different for him…. So different.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I promise that these small fights are pretty much over. I also promise that next chapter will be longer. I also want to point out next chapter will show the debut of one of the first of the Shadow Crawlers. I also want to point out the first real arc starts in 2 weeks. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


End file.
